KyoyaTamaki: A Moment
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Kyoya knows that he shouldn't, but he just cannot help but watch Tamaki sleep. It really brings out his hidden emotions. Kyoya/Tamaki, shounen-ai


I have two stories I need to be adding the finishing touches to soon...and yet...here I am writing a new one-shot. I blame my love for Ouran and my strange craving for Kyoya/Tamaki. Clearly, I have no control over the random desires to write fanfiction.

Do I regret it? NOPE. |D

If Kyoya/Tamaki, or shounen-ai in general is not your cup of tea, you may quietly press the back button and walk away. And if you are neutral, give the couple and genre a chance; you may like it after all.

Disclaimer: All I can say is that the world would be thrown into even more of a chaotic living hell if I owned Ouran High School Host Club, or ANY Anime/manga series in general.

~StormofyourDestiny

_._

_._

_._

_KyoyaTamaki: A Moment_

_Written By: StormofyourDestiny_

_Summary: Kyoya knows that he shouldn't, but he just cannot help but watch Tamaki sleep. It really brings out his hidden emotions._

_Rated: T for mild suggestive themes, mild language, but I am just paranoid with ratings actually..._

_._

_._

_._

It was no lie that Tamaki Souoh was a very attractive guy. He had some sort of way with people, a very direct flirting style and over-the-top comments that were only debatable moving. Casting that aside, his looks were so inviting and his personality was annoying and yet one of those that you could just not ignore.

Kyoya secretly thought this about him. He didn't bother ever telling Tamaki that he was this attracted, and why should he? Emotions were behind him, and he certainly would not be able to handle the reaction that he may receive. Even if he did know how he felt, Tamaki could always go overboard and take this too dramatically. It would be annoying to listen to.

If he never knew how he felt, deep down underneath this creepy and forcefully smiling exterior, Kyoya could live with that. He did not Tamaki to worry about how he would cope knowing that his feelings did not reach out to him; because the overly-dramatic prince of the Host Club still contained something of a crush on Haruhi.

This situation would be difficult, probably making one very weary and depressed knowing that the one person that you love does not return your feelings, and is centered on someone else. Kyoya quietly coped with it, he tried not to let this burden him too much during the day especially when around Tamaki. Though he could not disguise the way he almost blushed at getting his attention for once or the way that his ice cold heart pounded erratically in his chest when they were all alone. At night, at home, Kyoya could not help but think about what life would be like if Tamaki knew; and honestly reciprocated these feelings.

Mentally telling himself that he was only fantasizing and that he would never get him, Kyoya drifted off to sleep.

Kyoya didn't understand just how much he wished for Tamaki to know how he really felt and how much he wanted to just let go of what he was holding onto and pull the guy into a long kiss until that one fateful afternoon at school...

Between club activities, Tamaki announced to him and the other hosts that he was very fatigued from the previous night of hardly getting any good sleep ("A stupid cricket was trapped in my room and wouldn't let me sleep", he had explained in a cranky manner), and the rainy weather did not help either. So he lied down on a couch in the music room and fell into a slumber quickly.

Since it would probably he a while before he would awaken, the guys and Haruhi left to different parts of the building. Kyoya stayed behind, oddly fascinated by his friend's sleeping form. And since no one was around to see him watch, he rested his arms and head over the arch of the pink couch and focused his gaze on him.

Tamaki always was attractive, but when asleep...he was way too cute to ignore. The way that his face was peaceful and soft with no forced flirty smiles, the way he quietly breathed and occasionally muttered nonsense that was occurring in his dreams...oh, this scene was just too tempting.

He was so unconscious of the world around him, lost in dreamland until he ever escaped back to reality. Anything that were to happen to him now wouldn't be noticed or remembered, Kyoya could probably sneak in a kiss on those appealing pink lips if he wanted to. And he did, of course.

Kyoya, however, resolved to not let himself get carried away. Even if the boy he secretly cared for beyond platonic levels, he could control himself and not steal a kiss or do something...forward. Maybe this was a good thing, or maybe not.

If he continued to hinder himself from making a move, or even letting Tamaki in on his quiet secret...what good would that do for him when all was said and done? Him and Tamaki may go their separate ways in the future. A life-changing event could occur in a certain time frame and put them at odds, only to never return to default.

So it was only expected that he take advantage in these moments. To throw all of his caution away for the time being, steal a kiss on his innocently unaware lips for some sort of comfort. And maybe, lightly nudge his shoulder to stir him, look into his beautiful blue orbs and whisper his confession.

Kyoya had to smirk, amused at himself for considering such a move. Despite this being naturally ideal, he could not take such the risk of doing so. It was not because someone could burst in and ruin the romantic mood, it was not because he was worried of Tamaki's response. Truthfully, he did not know exactly why he couldn't.

His dark eyes void of any outer emotion locked back onto Tamaki, tracing every inch of his flawless body as if to imprint the scene into his memory for later. And ever so unknowing, the other boy still slept on, probably having a nice dream because he was so cutely at peace and his face revealed that.

Well, Kyoya probably looked like a stalker in this moment. And he had to agree, looking at his watch he realized that he had been watching for quite some time now. And he had to be leaving anytime.

The moment he tore away his eyes and turned to take a step, an arm raised up and grasped his wrist. Kyoya froze momentarily, his lips daring to form a smirk as he slowly looked back down at Tamaki, whom he had earlier assumed was asleep.

"I thought you were asleep." Kyoya commented in mild, contained amusement as he looked down at Tamaki now fully awake and looking up at him with a playful smile as if he knew what was going on.

"Maybe, maybe not. I am a pretty good actor, Kyoya." Tamaki released his wrist and adjusted himself to a sitting position, bringing his knees close and looking up at Kyoya. "Do you always watch me like that?"

"Am I entitled to say 'maybe I do...maybe I don't'?"

"Not after you've been caught red-handed, of course."

"Then, in that case," Kyoya walked around the couch and softly took a seat on the other end, adjusting himself comfortably as he turned to look at Tamaki. "It depends on my mood."

"Yeah, that's a lie," Tamaki leaned forward almost teasingly, and gave a suggestive wink that he typically gave the girls. Kyoya was almost humiliated to admit to himself that really was sexy. "I'm so attractive that you can't keep your eyes off me, right? Come on, admit it. No one will ever know..."

Slowly, Kyoya shook his head and looked away. He'd never admit that he could feel his own ice cold heart skip at least one beat as he realized what he was trying to imply.

And these implications could not have been more spot-on.

"I was getting ready to leave, Tamaki. There's somewhere I need to be." Kyoya insisted, which was partly true. The white lie had a catch, he had all the time in the world.

He tried to leave, but Tamaki leaned forward, very much knowing what he was doing, and pressed his lips to his pale cheek. Taking all the time in the world to leave once felt it quickly warming at the contact.

"Tamaki..." Kyoya's brows knitted together and he tried to lightly push him away. It wasn't because he didn't like the contact – because he felt like he was going to sigh happily when his smooth lips met his cheek – but rather, he didn't know how he was going to react. "Tamaki, what are you trying to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because we never get a moment alone and I can't quite control myself." Replied Tamaki, a knowing gleam appeared in his eye afterward and Kyoya was still on his guard.

"Control yourself. I was never watching in the first place, it's unnecessary for you to make an attempt to kiss me, and I can't respond to your earlier question."

"...Hmm...do you mind all of this?"

"Huh? What are you-" Tamaki chuckled for a moment, before slipping his arms around his neck lightly. In this embrace, Kyoya couldn't really get away and he was feeling nervous as the seconds passed but he would never admit that to anybody – EVER. "Tamaki, just let me go."

"But no one is around and...you wasted so much time watching me sleep. You should have all the time in the world, Kyoya."

"Not really." If you continue to be so damn cute, I will probably just forget whatever family business I had to take care of and just kiss you. Kyoya did not utter this after-thought, thankfully.

Still, Tamaki almost pouted and looked away. As annoying as that could be, Kyoya couldn't hide an amused smirk that he only reserved for these sort of moments.

Just as every one of these moments ended, Kyoya arose from the couch and walked over to Tamaki. He stood there in front of him, wordlessly leaning down and grabbing his shoulders. And without any explanation having to be given, he pressed his lips to his own and unconsciously pulled him up to his feet.

Even if his mind couldn't process what was happening, or why Kyoya did this, Tamaki just knew that he liked this a lot. Like any other of these moments alone, he returned the kiss gladly and could have sworn that his body itself went limp in anticipation.

Against their knowledge, Haruhi opened up the door to the large music room and walked past them over to a table where her school books were littered about. She gathered them in her hands and walked back to the door.

And performed a late double take to see Kyoya and Tamaki's kiss still lingering. She rubbed her eyes for a moment and yet, continued to stare with a blank expression.

"What the hell goes on in here when the club isn't doing anything...?" Haruhi wondered aloud, shaking her head. And, with a sigh, she left the room to give them some privacy with whatever they were doing.

Kyoya and Tamaki never once realized that she had walked in on them. All that mattered was the fact they both harbored crushes on the other person, now it was time to let it all out.

Whether or not anyone else ever found out about this was left up for debate of course. As this story can't possibly end in any other way...

_The End~_

_._

_._

_._

I may add more to this little one-shot. I don't know though, it was just a very random idea that I wanted to try out. MidnightSakuraBlossom and her boyfriend happened to discover this on my laptop screen after I had set it down to go get a snack. They read it and INSISTED I publish. That is all you need to know. |D

Kyoya/Tamaki, Hikaru/Haruhi, Hikaru/Kaoru, Mori/Hunny, Renge/Haruhi...my favorite Ouran couples of all. If I ever write any more Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction, these will make their appearance frequently. Just so you know. Jesus Christ, I love this anime/manga...

~StormofyourDestiny


End file.
